


Possibilities

by orphan_account



Series: Timing [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy comes back to the present and her whole world is tipped upside down. Can they get the Mothership back from Emma despite the changes?





	

The Lifeboat stopped shaking, she still was at a loss for words. On the Titanic crazy things had happened. She had been kidnapped by Flynn and watched thousands of people die, that was only the beginning. Wyatt looked cautiously at her as he unbuckled her. Wyatt's lip was bleeding again, he probably had gotten hit pretty hard. She tried to stand but immediately felt dizzy. Wyatt caught her before she fell and helped her out of the Lifeboat. Several people rushed forward to help Wyatt but he waved them away.

After his lip was taken care of, Wyatt sat next to her in the changing rooms. He seemed confused, "People are asking me if i'm okay. I don't understand why-" Jiya entered at that exact moment and happily said, "Oh, the old married couple!" Lucy looked at him in shock. Jiya looked between the two of them and said, "Let me guess, you two weren't married in your timeline." Wyatt put his face in his hands, clearly trying to figure out what changed. Jiya walked out the door in a hurry, mumbling something about Rufus. Lucy looked back at Wyatt. He was concentrating really hard on his hands. She leaned against the wall, trying to think of a solution. Wyatt whispered, "What do we do?" She shrugged, she was completely clueless on this one.

Agent Christopher walked in and said, "I see a lot has changed for you two. What do you want me to do with Amy?" Wyatt looked up, "What?" Lucy hesitated, "Can you bring her here?" The agent nodded and walked out. Lucy knew she hadn't been talking about her sister and said, "Wyatt, I think Amy is our daughter.." He looked utterly terrified and she had to cover up her smile. She couldn't help it! A little girl with the bluest eyes came running in. She yelled, "Mommy!" and climbed onto Lucy's lap. Wyatt looked at her, smirking slightly. Their daughter had bright blue eyes but black hair. She was probably about three or four. Lucy held the small girl close and looked at Wyatt. His eyes were bright as he looked at her. She calmly said, "But how can this possibly be right? I mean, I understand people being gone but people appearing?" She kissed her daughter's head and said, "Not that i'm complaining.."

Wyatt gave her a strange look as he watched her. She grinned playfully at him. He finally spoke, "She's so beautiful.." She put her forehead on his shoulder, "Can we go home? Where do we even live?" He softly said, "Well, I still have the key to my house so apparently there.." She gave a tired nod and they both stood up, she still held Amy. He put an arm around her and they walked out to his car. She strapped in their daughter and got in the car. She sighed, what was she going to do? What were THEY going to do? Wyatt drove them to his house and an awkward silence settled. She looked back to see Amy fast asleep. She smiled just as the car came to a stop. She went to get Amy but Wyatt said, "I'll get her.."

He unbuckled her carefully and lifted her out of her car seat. The small child put her head on his shoulder, her hand closed around his shirt. Lucy smiled at the strange sight, she had never expected Wyatt to be fatherly. His eyes met hers as he closed the car door. She looked away and followed him up to the house. It was simple yet magnificent. He struggled to unlock the door so she did it for him, smiling kindly. She closed the door behind them and looked around. There were pictures of the three of them. Wyatt looked around in amazement, apparently many things had changed. He seemed to remember that he was still holding Amy and walked into one of the rooms. A picture on a side table caught her eye and she picked it up.

It was her and Wyatt's wedding. They looked really young in the picture and she guessed that they have been married for quite a while. Wyatt, of course, looked as charming as ever. She quickly put the picture down when he came walking back out. They just awkwardly looked at each other. She wanted to break the silence but had no idea what to say. A book caught her attention and she took it from one of the shelves. It was a baby book. She flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for. She smiled, "Her name is Amy Jessica Logan." He spotted the wedding picture and picked it up. He looked at it and then at her, "This was before I met Jessica. How did we come up with the middle name?"

Lucy read the line that told how they came up with the name and then said, "Says here that the middle name was supplied by.. Flynn?" He looked at her for a second, considering her expression, and then walked up to her and put his arms around her. She buried her face in his neck and he said, "So how are we going to deal with this ma'am?" She smiled, "Sleep." He took her hand and they walked into the bedroom. She laid on the bed and realized she was still in her old timely clothes, the shoulder of her dress was stained red.

She stood back up and slid off her dress, she had an undershirt and shorts underneath. Her and Wyatt got into bed after the lights were turned off. They laid as far away from each other as possible. She sighed as she thought back to Bonnie and Clyde. Wyatt had apparently fallen asleep right away because he curled up on his side. She closed her eyes and was beginning to drift off when he touched her hand. She shivered, it was really cold. She wanted to kick herself as she scooted closer to the center of the bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, his breathing slow. She twisted onto her side and finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

She woke to a sharp pain on her wrist. Both she and Wyatt jumped up, looking around. She noticed that she was loosely holding his and and let go so as to look at her wrist. The word "Ma'am" on her soul mark was shining bright blue and she ran her thumb over it. Wyatt was looking at his wrist as well. He shook his head, a smirk on his face. She scooted closer and looked at his wrist. His soul mark was a pattern of sharp lines and in the center the word "Alamo" was glowing blue. She blushed, the thing that represents their relationship to him was the Alamo?

She had looked him straight in the eye in the middle of a battle and tried to talk him out of staying. She had said she trusted him. She jumped slightly when he touched her wrist. He smirked and then ran his fingers down the second phrase on her soul mark. She read it again as she had done so many times, "Seems fair to me", Flynn had said that to her on the Titanic. Wyatt looked at the phrase and then at her, curiosity shining in his eyes. She hesitated, "My mark shows how I will always be torn between two people." Doubt shown in his eyes, "Who? Noah?" She rubbed her neck and bit her lip, "Um.. no, someone else." Theres no way she could tell him it's Flynn. Their phones suddenly rang at the exact same time. She picked it up and the curt agent said, "We have another mission. April 16th, 1790." She sighed, "Benjamin Franklin's death is the next day." Wyatt looked at her in surprise and she put a finger to her lips.

The agent just said, "Hurry." She sighed and then hung up. It wasn't a really famous event but definitely a remembered one. Wyatt phone rung again and he looked at the caller ID in confusion. She looked as well, it just said Carolyn. She took the phone and answered, "Hello?" Her mom sounded irritated, "Hello. What's Wyatt doing? Don't I have Amy today?" Lucy looked at Wyatt, "He's sleeping, we both overslept. We'll be right over." Her mother hung up abruptly. He looked at her expectantly so she shrugged casually, "Just my mother. She's supposedly watching Amy today." He frowned and she had to hide her smile by biting her lip. He finally yawned, "So what does Flynn want with Benjamin Franklin?" She had a little idea, "He could have been Rittenhouse." He sighed and loosely entangled his fingers with hers. Their soul marks shown bright blue and she said, "The closer we are, the brighter it gets." He ran his thumb down the phrase that represented Flynn again.

She sensed that he knew not to ask her. The words "Seems fair to me" suddenly glew a dark green. But wasn't he supposed to be in 1790? A knock sounded and her and Wyatt's eyes met each other. He sighed, "Just go, wheres your mom's house? And her name?" She gave him the directions and then threw a shirt on. She had been wearing shorts before anyway. He headed into Amy's room while she gingerly opened the door. Just as she thought, Flynn. He merely said, "Let's go." She rolled her eyes but followed him. She drove where he told her to. She sighed when he just got out of the car without acknowledging her. She followed him into a.. forest? She finally talked, "Are you sure this is safe?" He didn't even look at her, "Probably."

She reached to stop him but cringed as a sharp pain hit her wrist. It grew sharper and she tried to shake it away. She made a sound as another wave of pain hit her wrist. Flynn finally turned to look at her. He touched her wrist softly, the pain hurting bad. He was really close to her and whispered, "Did you know soul marks react to feelings?" She definitely wasn't hurting so it must be him. She pulled him in a tight hug, pain prickling at her wrist. She whispered back, "It'll be fine.." An idea hit her, "What if you come back to Mason Industries?" He roughly said, "Are you crazy? I'll be killed as soon as I step through the door!" She chose her words carefully, "My father's one of the head people at Rittenhouse, I have some power.." He shook his head, "There's no way they'd let me go with you.." She closed her eyes, "Then I'll make them." He hesitated and she said, "Won't hurt to try, right?"

He held her tightly, "It'll hurt a lot." She opened her eyes again, "I can promise they won't kill you, I need you to help me on this." He finally said, "Fine, if you say so." He let her go and she stepped away. He looked at the ground, "I'm trusting you on this." She smiled, "Then you've picked a good person to trust." He sighed and she dragged him back to her car. They drove in silence and she hoped with all her heart that he'd be allowed to go. They arrived and she said, "Let me go in first." He nodded and kept a neutral look on his face. She opened the door to the industry. Everyone froze when they saw Flynn.

She spotted her father as he said, "Take him into custody." Lucy took Flynn's hand and walked to her father. The guards seemed too confused to do anything. She calmly said, "Let him come with us and everything you and Rittenhouse have done is forgiven. I will accept my blood rights." Her father hesitated and she said, "If you want Rittenhouse to live on, you need to listen. It's not him that's taken the Mothership this time and I don't think he plans to again. I'll make sure he doesn't." She looked her father in the eye and he cautiously said to the guards, "Listen to her."

He then looked at Flynn, "But if you do as much as touch my daughter I will-" She raised her eyebrows and he hesitated. She turned to Flynn, put her hand softly on his cheek, and kissed him. He instantly responded and she felt the last of the pain in her wrist leave. She pulled away and turned back to her father. She mockingly smiled as she said, "There, now you can tell everyone the future leader of Rittenhouse kissed a terrorist.. for fun." Her father's eyes widened and she dragged Flynn off to wardrobe.

As soon as they were out of sight she let out a long breath. She smiled playfully, "Did NOT expect it to work that well." She had a feeling the argument wasn't over yet though. Wyatt walked around one of the corners and stopped when he saw Flynn. She stepped in front of him, "Wyatt, it's fine." Wyatt gave her a curious look and she walked forward. He met her halfway, kissing her softly. A strong wave of pain hit her wrist and she had to step away from him. Wyatt searched her expression, "But I thought the Lifeboat only held three people?" She hadn't thought of this. Flynn spoke up, "Anthony taught me how to pilot one just in case something happened to him in the present." Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "A trip without Rufus?"

She shrugged, "It's just one mission.." He searched her expression again and then walked off. She finally looked at Flynn, he was watching her keenly. She slowly said, "Wanna get ready?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Nothing else to do.." Her wrist felt like it was on fire. She stepped closer to him, "Look, i'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed him." He hesitated, "Thank you for, ya know, not letting them kill me." She smiled playfully, "You won't get hurt on my watch, now lets go get changed." She led him over to the right clothes for the timeline and they both picked out an outfit. She wore an old timey beige dress and he wore something darker like usual. She tilted her head in fake confusion, "Why do you wear such dark clothes? You should add some color."

She picked out a darker blue coat and gave it to him. After rolling his eyes, he put it on. She personally thought he looked much better with the blue. She fixed his collar as she said, "There. Not to bright either. All the women are going to be drooling over you." He blushed slightly and she giggled. He seemed totally unconfident. She pulled him by his collar and kissed him. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer. Wyatt walked in at that exact moment and they both jumped away. He watched Flynn suspiciously then said, "Agent Christopher is telling us that we need to go." She nodded and he let them to the Lifeboat. The three of them climbed inside and Wyatt buckled her in like usual. Flynn seemed to know what he was doing with the controls. The Lifeboat began to shake and she held Wyatt's hand tightly. His calmness made her relax a little.


End file.
